My Pride For My Feeling, Are You?
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Perasaan itu muncul secara alami. Shindou maupun Ibuki sama-sama tidak mengetahuinya, namun memang cukup merasakannya ketika pertama kali mereka berkontak mata. Walau begitu, sangat sulit untuk kedua belah pihak saling mengungkapkan. Mungkin dalam hal ini, rasa gengsi yang berbicara. My first MuneTaku. RnR?


"Lihat saja Shindou, aku pasti akan menghentikan semua tendangan!"

"Dengar, Shindou. Hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau berdiri di sana!"

"Kau lihat 'kan, Shindou! Aku berhasil menghentikan tendangannya!"

"Huh, orang sepertimu memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang kiper!"

"Buktikan saja,"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Shindou-_san_, tahu karma...'kan?"

"Jangan pernah mencoba membicarakan hal itu di depanku, Tenma."

"Tapi... tahu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ibuki harus pergi, soalnya, dia dipanggil untuk mengikuti kejuaraan basket tingkat SMP. Kita harus mencari kiper baru, ya."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Eh, benarkah?"

* * *

**My Pride For My Feeling, Are You?**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy © Level-5**

**MuneTaku. Maybe Songfic(?). Yang di **_**Bold**_** Ibuki. Yang **_**Italic**_** Shindou~ yang di **_**Bold**__**Italic**_** itu barengan XD.**

**Summary: Perasaan itu muncul secara alami. Shindou maupun Ibuki sama-sama tidak mengetahuinya, namun memang cukup merasakannya ketika pertama kali mereka berkontak mata. Walau begitu, sangat sulit untuk kedua belah pihak saling mengungkapkan. Mungkin dalam hal ini, rasa gengsi yang berbicara.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Hari ini tepat sehari setelah _Inazuma Japan_ memenangkan _final_ di babak penyisihan. Tak ada yang berubah, semuanya sama, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Semua anggota _Inazuma Japan_ masih tetap berlatih di ruang _virtual_, dan tentu saja yang berlatih paling keras adalah Ibuki, karena dia sudah berjanji ingin menjadi kiper terkuat agar bisa menghentikan segala jenis tendangan.

"Yosh _minna_, hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja! Semuanya ayo bersiap-siap untuk makan malam," Tenma berteriak ceria seraya menyuruh semua teman-temannya—minus Shindou dan Tsurugi tentunya—untuk segera mengakhiri latihan mereka dan beranjak dari ruang _virtual_. Semuanya sontak mendengarkan perkataan kapten tim mereka itu, tapi tidak untuk satu orang.

"Ibuki, hari ini cukup sampai di sini, ayo istirahat. Ngomong-ngomong, Aoi bilang tadi pelatih ingin menemuimu di ruang rapat," Ibuki yang awalnya ingin menolak mentah-mentah perintah Tenma barusan, langsung berhenti dan beranjak pergi setelah mendengar kata 'Pelatih'. Pemuda berambut putih itu segera meminta izin untuk segera menemui pelatih.

"Baiklah, Kapten. Aku akan segera menemui pelatih," Ibuki segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Eh, kau tidak makan malam dulu? Kurasa Pelatih bisa menunggumu sampai kita selesai makan malam?" tanya Tenma meyakinkan. Ibuki segera menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Setelah bertemu Pelatih, aku akan segera menyusul," dengan mengatakan hal itu, bayangan sang kiper _Inazuma Japan_ sudah tidak terlihat lagi di depan mata Tenma dan yang lainnya. Tenma segera mengalihkan pandangan pada teman-temannya dan menyuruh mereka untuk naik ke atas, untuk makan malam yang langsung di-'Iya'-kan oleh yang lain.

"Ibuki, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Tadi Pelatih tim basket sekolahmu datang kesini dan memintaku untuk mengirimkanmu kembali ke klub basket," penjelasan Pelatih Kuroiwa tentu saja membuat Ibuki segera terbelalak.

"A-APA! TIDAK MUNGKIN. AKU TIDAK MAU!" Ibuki langsung berdiri dan hampir saja menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya setelah selesai mendengar penjelasan Pelatihnya itu. Matanya terbelalak, raut wajahnya tentu saja heran bercampur kesal.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Pelatih menyuruhku untuk kembali? Kurasa di tim basket pun aku sama sekali tidak diakui," Ibuki bergumam pelan dengan suara berat, namun masih tetap bisa didengar jelas oleh Pelatih Kuroiwa.

"Aku tidak tahu jelas soal hal itu. Hanya saja, Pelatihmu bilang hanya kau yang bisa diandalkan dalam kejuaraan basket kali ini, yang lain masih bermain dengan sangat kacau," Pelatih Kuroiwa bertopang dagu, masih senantiasa menjelaskan hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Ibuki.

Sementara Ibuki masih belum berhenti terpaku mendengar penjelasan Pelatihnya barusan. 'Membutuhkanku? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak pernah dianggap di klub basket.' Batinnya singkat. Namun, perlahan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih terkepal dengan sangat gemetaran, kini mulai mereda dan dia mulai mencoba tenang, dia kembali duduk di bangkunya dan menatap datar pada Pelatih Kuroiwa.

"...kalau kau sudah mulai tenang, aku akan kembali melanjutkan—"

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah mengerti. Jadi intinya, _Inazuma Japan_ membutuhkan kiper baru, begitu?" perkataan Pelatih Kuroiwa diputus dan langsung disela oleh Ibuki, dia sekarang menundukkan kepalanya, dalam. Rasa sedih bercampur kesal masih sedikit menghantuinya. Jadi selama ini, usahanya untuk menjadi seorang kiper hanya sia-sia, begitu?

Pelatih Kuroiwa tampak menghela nafas singkat, lalu dengan tenang ia menatap Ibuki dan kembali berkata;

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti. Kalau begitu, lebih baik besok kau segera pergi dan kemasi barang-barangmu, lagipula Pelatihmu akan datang besok untuk menjemputmu,"

Ibuki tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sebenarnya dia sempat berpikir, kenapa Pelatihnya langsung datang besok untuk menjemputnya, padahal 'kan Pelatihnya tidak tahu dia akan menyetujuinya atau tidak. Apa Pelatih Kuroiwa sudah memperhitungkan hal ini. 'Tidak tahu _lah_, aku pusing. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kenapa langsung menyetujuinya. Mungkinkah... tidak, mana mungkin aku rindu bermain basket. Bermain basket sendirian tidak ada gunanya! Bersama pun sama saja.'

"Ibuki, kau boleh makan malam, tidak ada yang harus kubicarakan lagi denganmu, cukup _segini_ saja," dengan mengatakan hal itu, Ibuki tentu saja langsung menangkap maksud dari perkataan Pelatih Kuroiwa. Dia segera permisi untuk meninggalkan ruang rapat, dan berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Ibuki~ kami sudah menunggumu! Ayo makan," Tenma segera menyapa Ibuki dengan ceria. Namun Ibuki terus saja berjalan melewati meja makan.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" kali ini Tetsukado yang bertanya. Dengan segenap hati dan dengan perasaan yang masih berkecamuk, Ibuki segera menatap Tetsukado dengan tatapan datar, tak berubah dari biasanya.

"Aku mau berlatih lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak lapar," seraya mengatakan hal itu, Ibuki beranjak pergi dari sana dan segera menuju lapangan. Tenma yang ingin menghentikannya segera dicegah oleh Tsurugi.

"Kenapa, Tsurugi?"

"Aku rasa dia memang sedang ada masalah. Tidak baik menyuruh seseorang yang sedang _galau_ melakukan hal-hal yang menurutmu ceria. Biarkan saja dia sendirian dulu. Atau... aku akan berbicara dengannya seka—"

"Jangan, Tsurugi. Biar aku saja," dan kalimat Tsurugi terhenti akibat Shindou yang menyelanya.

"Eh... serius, Shindou-_san_? Bukannya kau dan Ibuki itu... err... tidak akrab?" Tenma bertanya secara hati-hati. Shindou hanya menatap Tenma datar.

"Kurasa, sekali-kali tidak masalah juga memberinya nasehat. Lagipula, dia belum makan 'kan, aku akan membawakannya—"

"—Aoi, apa itu?" Shindou menghentikan kalimatnya dan langsung menatap Aoi yang sedang membawa wadah yang Shindou tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Oh, ini _Onigiri_ yang baru saja kubuat. Kalau Shindou-_san_ mau, lebih baik berikan ini pada Ibuki-_kun_... aku tidak keberatan _kok_," Aoi segera menyodorkan wadah itu pada Shindou. Shindou langsung menerimanya.

"Terima kasih," Shindou hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu segera pergi dari sana. Bermaksud menemukan sang kiper berambut putih untuk memberikan makanan tersebut.

—"_Berapa lama sebelum kita bertemu lagi?"—_

—_Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang bagus?—_

Shindou segera mendekati Ibuki yang masih senantiasa berdiri di depan gawang. Ya, hanya berdiri. Sebenarnya Ibuki sama sekali tak berniat meneruskan latihannya. Dia hanya ingin memandangi langit malam yang tampak begitu gelap karena hanya ada sedikit bintang bertaburan di sana. Cahaya bintang yang begitu redup tanpa sang rembulan seolah bisa membaca hatinya saat ini. Sedih, kesal, marah, ingin menangis, entahlah. Yang jelas, sepertinya Ibuki merasakan semua itu.

Shindou yang sama sekali tak mempedulikan hal itu hanya berjalan santai menuju Ibuki dan menyodorkan wadah berisi _Onigiri_ buatan Aoi.

"_Oy_, cepat makan ini! Aoi sudah membuatkannya untukmu," Shindou segera menyodorkan wadah itu pada Ibuki. Dengan cepat Ibuki segera menerimanya.

"Terima kasih... Shindou," tentu saja Shindou kaget karena baru pertama kalinya mendengar Ibuki mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Setelah dia cukup mengabaikannya tentu saja.

Namun, keterkejutan Shindou segera lenyap karena tiba-tiba saja Ibuki berkata dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau tahu Shindou, aku sangat tidak menyukaimu! Oleh karena itu, aku sangat senang karena bisa pergi besok," Shindou sama sekali tak mengerti dengan perkataan Ibuki kali ini. 'Besok pagi... pergi?' Shindou sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shindou sedatar mungkin. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya tadi.

"Aku disuruh ikut kejuaraan basket oleh Pelatihku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyetujuinya. Tapi entah mengapa, kurasa aku membuat keputusan yang benar," Ibuki segera membuka wadah berisi _Onigiri_ itu, dan segera memakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan semuanya. Yang jelas, aku merasa bingung sekarang," Ibuki mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit yang kelam. Angin malam yang sejuk membuat helaian rambut putihnya sedikit berantakan.

"_Cih_, salam perpisahan macam apa itu! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, aku juga tidak menyukaimu, membencimu malah. Selalu. Dan kau sudah tahu itu 'kan, Ibuki."

—**Aku berpura-pura bahwa ini tak menyusahkanku—**

—**Aku 'kan dengarkan hingga pagi, kau membuat alasan—**

—**Karena aku ingin kita terhubung—**

"Aku seribu kali lebih membencimu~ sangat... bahkan aku tidak peduli kau mau pergi dari tim ini berapa lama. Aku tak peduli,"

"Lalu, siapa yang akan jadi kiper, setelah aku, _eh_? Apa ada kiper yang lebih hebat dan bisa menahan segala jenis serangan sengan _skill_ yang mirip denganku?"

Shindou hanya diam. Memang, dia sangat tak menginginkan Ibuki berada di sini. Namun disisi lain, ia juga harus memikirkan nasib timnya. Mana mungkin dia membuat Tenma dan yang lain kecewa padanya hanya karena dia ikut menekan Ibuki soal masalahnya.

"Soal itu, aku tidak tahu..." Shindou hanya mengatakan 3 kata barusan.

"_Hey_ Shindou. Apa kau akan... merindukanku?" Ibuki bertanya tanpa menatap Shindou. Masih asik memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang semakin banyak di langit. Tampak seperti ketombe.

"A-aku..."

—_Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi di Lapangan ini—_

—_Tidak ada perkembangan yang akan datang dari sini, aku mendengarnya—_

—_Jika ini pesan selamat tinggal, aku akan melupakannya—_

Ibuki segera menatap Shindou dan menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia tahu ia melihat raut kebohongan dari wajah Shindou.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu itu, Ibuki. Jangan menanyakan hal konyol tak berguna padaku! Lagipula, jika kau berniat meninggalkan tim ini, aku tidak rugi. Tapi kau mengecewakan kami," Shindou berkata dengan kilat mata tajam. Namun, Ibuki bisa melihat kalau matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku... tidak peduli kalaupun aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi...,"

"Jika kau pergi pun, aku akan tetap tak menyukaimu. Tidak akan ada hal yang berubah dariku, dari kami. Dari tim _Inazuma Japan_ yang sekarang dan nanti."

"Shindou..."

"Aku... sebenarnya... bingung—Ibuki... hiks..."

Dan Ibuki sukses terbelalak.

—"**Pegang erat diriku" tapi "Ku tak ingin menghilang kemanapun"—**

—**Setiap kali kau bicara berlebihan kau tak terlihat perhatian—**

—_Ku biarkan kau melihat"Aku menangis" saat menganggap diri ini kuat—_

—_Seberapa baikkah airmata ini berpengaruh padamu?_

"Shindou..." Ibuki terbelalak karena melihat Shindou menangis di depannya. Dia mendekati pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu dan memegang kedua bahunya yang bergetar.

"Hiks... puas kau sekarang? Mau mengejekku karena aku menangis di depanmu? Silahkan, aku tidak akan marah... hiks...," Shindou masih terisak. Ibuki hanya diam.

"...Kau selalu berpikir 'kan... hiks... kalau aku ini orang yang kuat sampai-sampai aku selalu mencoba membuatmu putus asa... hiks... Tenma dan Tsurugi pun menganggapku orang yang keras saat pertama bertemu... hiks... tapi pada kenyataannya... hiks... pada kenyataannya... aku... aku... hiks... aku sama sekali... tidak bisa—"

Perkataan Shindou terputus saat Ibuki menarik pelan kedua bahunya hingga ia berada di dekapan kiper itu. Shindou sedikit terbelalak dan masih saja terisak. Namun ia mulai tenang ketika Ibuki mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku ada di sini untukmu, Shindou..."

Dengan ragu namun yakin, Shindou mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya hingga menyentuh punggung Ibuki.

—**Meskipun "Aku ingin dicintai" di jalanku sendiri, ini memenuhiku, tapi ku tak bisa melihatmu—**

—**Ku hanya punya perasaan bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi...—**

—_Ku ingin mengatakan padamu, tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat—_

—_Mungkin ini baik untukku jika ku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang "Jangan pergi!"_

Ibuki berbaring di kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya. _Onigiri_ buatan Aoi hanya ia habiskan satu. Satunya lagi masih utuh dan ada di wadah. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini. Entahlah, semua hal yang ia lalui hari ini berjalan begitu rumit. Dari awal latihan, sampai kejadian barusan ketika ia memeluk Shindou dengan erat. Tapi entahlah, Ibuki merasa tadi jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"_Meski kuingin dicintaimu, terisi hati tanpa hadirnya dirimu. Ku akan bahagia walaupun kita terakhir bertemu~_" Ibuki melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sangat jarang ia nyanyikan. Ia pun tak tahu kenapa ia melantunkan lagu tersebut.

"Shindou-_san_, apa kau yakin aku boleh kembali ke kamarku? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenma khawatir. Pasalnya, setelah menemui Ibuki tadi, kakak seniornya itu menangis.

Dengan segera Shindou mengangguk. Berusaha meyakinkan Tenma bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tenma yang ingin kembali bertanya langsung terdiam ketika Tsurugi menepuk pundaknya dan mengatakan bahwa Shindou butuh waktu sendirian. Akhirnya, Tenma dan Tsurugi segera pamit.

"_...Aku akan memberi tahumu, tapi tak ada kata yang tepat dikatakan, maka hanya berbohong, tak mengatakan "Jangan kau pergi!"_," Shindou memejamkan matanya setelah melantunkan lirik lagu tersebut. Matanya yang masih sembab akibat menangis kembali mengalirkan airmata. Lagi-lagi perkataan Ibuki tentang perpisahan tadi masih mengalir di otaknya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan benar seperti biasanya.

—_Suara anehnya ketika dia bersin—_

—_Mimik wajahnya ketika dia tertawa—_

—**Kebiasaannya menggosok mata ketika dia tak bisa berhenti berkeringat—**

—**Tak peduli bagaimanapun kau terlihat, kepribadiannya membosankan—**

Satu jam berlalu. Karena tak bisa tidur, Ibuki memutuskan untuk kembali ke Lapangan. Dan sekali lagi, bukan untuk berlatih, tapi hanya ingin merenung sebentar.

"Aneh... padahal selama ini, aku tak suka semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan Shindou. Tapi kenapa sekarang...,"

Shindou yang menyadari keberadaan Ibuki yang sedang duduk di depan gawang sambil merenung langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke Lapangan. Dia juga tidak bisa tertidur sejak kejadian 1 jam yang lalu.

—**Gaya kita tak sama semuanya—**

—**Dia pemalu, seleranya buruk—**

—_Seringainya ketika dia berbohong menggemaskan—_

—_Aku menggambarkannya beberapa waktu lalu, ini menyebalkan—_

"_Oy_, Shindou. Apa kau tidak bisa tidur juga?" terlambat, Ibuki sudah menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan satu helaan nafas pasrah, akhirnnya Shindou menghampirinya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu 'kan! Lagipula, kau juga sedang apa di sini, tidak bisa tidur juga?" tanya Shindou _balik_. Ibuki hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, soal yang tadi... maaf ya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk... memelukmu," perkataan Ibuki kali ini disertai sebuah senyum. Senyum tipis yang bahkan belum pernah Shindou lihat sebelumnya. Biasanya Shindou hanya melihat seringai kepuasan dari wajah Ibuki ketika dia bisa menangkap bola. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Senyum yang tulus.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Shindou sontak menundukkan wajahnya, lalu ikut duduk di hadapan Ibuki.

—**Aku hanya tak ingin punya pacar waktu itu—**

—**Menjalin hubungan untukku membunuh waktu—**

—**Itu alasan yang kukatakan pada temanku—**

—**Tak mungkin aku mengejarnya... huh?—**

"Hey, Shindou. Kenapa kau sebegitunya membenciku?" pertanyaan Ibuki kali ini membuat Shindou terdiam sejenak. Namun ia langsung menjawab dengan mantap.

"Soal itu... aku tidak setuju orang amatiran sepertimu menjadi kiper Timnas. Itu sebuah hal konyol pada awalnya. Tapi sekarang, kau sudah menunjukkan perubahan pesat...,"

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak membenciku lagi, Shindou?"

"TIDAK JUGA! Aku tetap membencimu. Aku tetap pada prinsip pertamaku bahwa kau hanyalah amatiran. Kau bukan kiper sungguhan. Mungkin, semua pemain di tim ini kecuali kami bertiga. Kalian semua, datang dari bidang yang berbeda, dan menyatu dalam sepakbola. Lagipula 'kan sudah pernah kukatakan padamu, kalau sepakbola itu rumit!"

"Aku masih tak mengerti, huh, itu sulit,"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau bodoh, Ibuki. BO-DOH, mengerti!"

"Cih, terserah kau saja!"

"Aku masih membencimu!"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"E-eh...?"

—_Dia mencoba memikat hatiku dengan candaan membosankannya—_

—_Dan aku muak, dia tak berhenti bicara—_

—_Ku selalu menguncinya keluar, dan sekarang aku mengetuknya—_

"Hey, Ibuki, jangan bercanda kau! Aku muak dengan candaan membosankanmu itu," Shindou sontak memalingkan wajahnya karena Ibuki menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Shindou...," Ibuki berkata dengan pelan. Shindou langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau aku pergi, apa kau akan merasa kehilangan?"

"Tidak terlalu... _sih_," Shindou menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mencoba mencari kata yang pas sehingga dia tidak harus mengatakan hal konyol di depan Ibuki.

"Jangan terlalu keras berpikir begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud membebanimu kok, hanya saja soal yang tadi... sepertinya aku juga tidak serius _kok_."

"Jangan bercanda, Ibuki. Aku juga menganggap yang tadi kau katakan jauh dari serius. Mungkin kau mengantuk, lebih baik kau tidur,"

"Kau sendiri tidak tidur, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu di sini, sampai kau tertidur,"

"Hah?!"

—_Ketika tangan kita terpisah—_

—**Akankah suatu hari nanti kau 'kan lupa?—**

—_**Tentang aku?—**_

"Jika kau merasa mengantuk, tidurlah," Ibuki tetap pada posisinya, duduk berhadapan dengan Shindou, namun perlahan mendekati pemuda bermarga Takuto itu. Shindou tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ketika tangan kanan Ibuki bergerak untuk meraih kepalanya, bergerak naik dan mengecup keningnya. Shindou hanya diam. Entah respon yang ia berikan memang sedang lambat, atau karena pikirannya juga sedang kacau.

"...Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, Shindou. Tidurlah!"

"Hey, Ibuki...?" Shindou memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau membenciku? Aku selalu memojokkanmu, selalu mengataimu hal yang menyakitkan, aku selalu menginginkanmu menghilang dari dunia ini. Tapi kenapa kau malah peduli padaku?"

"Jawabannya ada pada kalimatku tadi, Shindou."

Malam semakin berlalu, karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang, Shindou tertidur. Kepalanya ia senderkan ke bahu kiri Ibuki, sementara Ibuki masih belum tertidur sampai detik ini. Pemuda berambut putih itu menghela nafas singkat.

"Hah... aneh juga ya, mengatakan hal yang konyol pada orang yang selalu mencemoohku. Lalu sekarang, aku malah peduli padanya. Tapi... kukira ini lebih baik dibanding aku yang dulu. Sendirian, tidak pernah ada yang memperhatikanku, bahkan memarahiku seperti yang dilakukan Shindou sekarang," Ibuki menggumam sendirian dalam kesunyian. Dia kembali bernostalgia akan masa lalunya yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Buruk _malah_.

Tangan kanan Ibuki bergerak meraih bahu Shindou dan membenarkan posisi pemuda itu senyaman mungkin. Akibat pergerakannya, Shindou malah terbangun.

"Eh, maaf...," katanya pelan. Shindou hanya menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa...,"

"Hey, Shindou,"

"Iya?"

"Aku serius soal kalimatku tadi...,"

"Ap—"

Perkataan Shindou terhenti dalam sekejap. Tangan kanan Ibuki bergerak naik menyentuh pipinya, dan pemuda berambut putih itu makin memperdekat jarak antara wajahnya dan Shindou. Sesuatu yang lambat Shindou sadari. Bibir Ibuki telah mengunci bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut dan pelan, membuatnya memberikan respon yang lambat.

Namun Shindou tak berniat melawan. Shindou hanya diam dalam kesunyian malam itu, menikmati sepasang bibir lembut yang menempel pada bibirnya. Ibuki memejamkan matanya, Shindou tahu itu, ia melihat kiper itu tulus mengatakannya. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, Shindou ikut memejamkan matanya.

Tangan kanan Ibuki menggenggam tangan kiri Shindou. Sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di depan gawang dengan wajah yang—sangat serius. Bukan saling menatap satu sama lain, melainkan menatap gelapnya langit malam. Mencoba mencari sebuah garis ketegaran yang ingin mereka dapatkan dari langit malam. Mencoba tegar akan pahitnya perpisahan. Shindou maupun Ibuki sama-sama tahu, bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Waktu yang lama itu, tentu tidak singkat. Pasti lama.

"_Gandengan tangan saat kita terpisah~_" Shindou melantunkan sepotong lirik lagu. Ibuki menatapnya dan melanjutkan.

"_Apakah kau lupa suatu hari nanti..._" Ibuki kembali menatap langit, memejamkan matanya sampai dinginnya angin malam mengoyak tubuhnya.

"_SEMUA TENTANGKU?_" kini keduanya sama-sama terlarut dalam harmoni lagu. Mengalahkan suara desiran angin malam yang menusuk-nusuk kulit. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan satu sama lain lewat kehangatan tangan mereka yang masih bersatu.

"Wah, kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kami nanti?" Tenma serasa tak terima karena mendapat berita dari Pelatih Kuroiwa setelah Ibuki pergi.

"Bahkan kami belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Ibuki-_kun_," sahut Minaho. Manabe mengiyakan.

"_Ano_... Shindou-_san_?" sementara Sakura menyadari ada anggota yang hilang selain Ibuki, Shindou.

"Shindou-_san_ sedang berpamitan dengan Ibuki-_kun_, kalian jangan khawatir, Shindou-_san_ pasti menyampaikan salam kita semua _kok_. Kumohon kalian bersabar sedikit, Pelatih pasti akan segera mencarikan kiper baru untuk tim kita. Dan tolong... jangan terlalu rindu pada Ibuki-_kun_. Diantara kita semua di sini, di luar sana masih ada yang lebih rindu pada Ibuki-_kun_, tentunya...," Aoi menjelaskan seraya tersenyum miris. Membuat yang lainnya langsung saling berpandangan.

"Siapa?"

—**Meskipun "Aku ingin dicintai" di jalanku sendiri, ini memenuhiku, tapi ku tak bisamelihatmu—**

—**Ku hanya punya perasaan bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi...—**

—_Ku ingin mengatakan padamu, tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat—_

—_Mungkin ini baik untukku jika ku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang "Jangan pergi!"_

"Sudah ya, sampai sini saja. Terima kasih, Shindou," Ibuki tersenyum tipis, Shindou hanya menatapnya datar.

"Iya, sama-sama. Sudahlah, cepat pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi,"

"_Oy_, kau jahat sekali!" Ibuki menyeringai dengan cepat, membuat Shindou jengkel.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi!" suruh Shindou dengan nada ketus. Mau tidak mau, Ibuki hanya mendengus pelan dan mengikuti perintahnya.

"Baik-baik, aku pergi...," namun sebelum itu, Ibuki sempat mendekati Shindou dan mengecup keningnya. Kali ini respon Shindou cepat, pipinya langsung memerah, dan dengan cepat dia mendorong Ibuki.

"Su-sudahlah! Cepat pergi,"

"Baik~ baik, _dadah Mr. Cengeng_~" Ibuki langsung melangkah dengan ringan meninggalkan Shindou. Sementara Shindou masih menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya bercampur antara malu dan marah.

"Dasar... _Mr. Cengeng_ katanya...,"

"Ibuki... kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang benar-benar kumasukkan ke daftar 'Orang yang paling kubenci!'," setelah itu, Shindou tersenyum tipis yang tidak diketahui apa artinya, dan berbalik lalu segera melangkah pergi.

Jika Shindou dan Ibuki berakhir dengan berbaikan, maka semuanya akan terasa sangat membosankan, juga aneh. Jika Shindou dan Ibuki terus bersikap saling menjatuhkan, sepertinya memang menarik, bahkan Minaho pasti menyadari hal itu juga.

Ya, intinya, walaupun keduanya sama-sama lebih mementingkan rasa gengsi dan harga diri, keduanya sama-sama masih saling membutuhkan. Yang jelas, dunia Shindou maupun Ibuki, pasti terasa lebih menyenangkan dan penuh tantangan.

Namun, sepertinya keduanya sama-sama mengharapkan itu.

_**Who knows?**_

—**FIN—**

* * *

**Mori: Hola minna-san, ini fict MuneTaku pertama saia. Dan maaf kalau terkesan sangat panjang/plak. Btw, ada yang tahu gak lagu ada yang saia pakai? Itu lagu Long Kiss Good Bye punya Halcali tapi yang versi Indonesia. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit lirik yang diubah. Yang seharusnya "Di Sugai Meguro" saia ubah jadi "Di Lapangan Ini". Terus yang tadinya "Ponselku berdering" jadi "Aku mendengarnya", dan yang tadinya "beberapa tahun lalu" jadi "beberapa waktu lalu", biar pas sama suasanya XD. Dan, yang waktu dinyanyiin Shindou ama Ibuki di kamar dan pas gandengan, itu yang dipake buat Versi Indonesia, kalo yang teks, itu hanya terjemahan versi indo saja XD. Yosh, maaf kalau fict ini kurang menghibur, dll. Saia hanya mencoba menyalurkan imajinasi (gila) saia. Makasih buat yang udah baca tentunya~ salam dingin(?) dari saia~**

**Mind to Review?**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


End file.
